La Caja Azul
by Eme Black
Summary: Cassandra no se siente a gusto con la realidad en la que vive. Siempre ha vivido con esa sensación...de que hay algo más. Mucho más que lo que tiene enfrente. No sabrá cuánto hasta que, paseando un día cualquiera, encuentre un objeto muy curioso... Una caja azul.
1. Un pequeño prólogo

Prólogo

Durante 22 años, había tenido una vida más bien gris y ordinaria, en un lugar ordinario, con objetos ordinarios. Echaba la vista atrás y sólo me encontraba a mí misma, con mi mente inmersa en color, movimiento y sucesos casi...mágicos, pero rodeada de monotonía, orden, y estabilidad.

A mis 22 años, ya me había resignado, había aprendido a adaptarme al mundo y la vida que los demás parecían suponer como lógica y natural. Mientras por las noches, mi subconsciente atacaba con imágenes llenas de...algo más. Algo que la mayoría de la gente que me rodeaba ni siquiera se habría parado a pensar que necesitara.

Todo eso cambió cuando encontré algo paseando por la playa, como quien encuentra una concha, una piedra brillante o incluso algún objeto más "humano" perdido, como una bota o una botella lanzada al mar con ilusión. Lo que yo encontré fue mejor que mil botellas con cartas de desconocidos a la inmensidad del mar, algo que se acomodaba a mi forma de ver la vida, que buscaba algo, que siempre miraba más allá. Me hizo mayor ilusión que la de mil niños abriendo algún regalo en millones de rincones en el mundo.

Lo que yo encontré, fue...una caja azul.


	2. Bow ties are cool

**¡Hola! Bueno, después de la pequeña introducción, viene el primer capítulo. Quiero aclarar que este fic surgió la primera vez que vi a Eleventh, así que nada de su historia con los Pond influirá, probablemente.**

**Disfrutad :)**

Mi nombre es Cassandra Salazar. Como os podréis imaginar, con ese nombre mi forma de ser parece casi predestinada. De hecho, muchas veces he pensado que me sentiría mal por llevar un nombre así y ser como una de tantas y tantas personas que me rodean. Parecería injusto. Mis padres, quienes quiera que sean y dondequiera que estén, me dieron al menos eso. Bueno, aparte de mi piel demasiado blanca, las pequitas rebeldes que me salen en los pómulos, mis ojos verdes y la cabellera de fuego que con tanta curiosidad han mirado a lo largo de mi vida.

Sí, soy pelirroja, y qué.

La verdad es que mi pelo no es ni de lejos tan curioso y extraordinario como esta...cabina...que está medio hundida en la arena al borde del mar, en una playa que estaba completamente vacía hace unos minutos.

Lo sé bien, elijo esta cala por la ausencia total de otra cosa que no sea naturaleza pura.

"Policía", pone en la parte superior, en lo que parece inglés. Me recuerda...me recuerda a las cabinas de teléfono rojas de Inglaterra, ésas tan famosas. La misma estructura, ventanas de la misma forma o parecida...ventanas, cristales, lo que sea. No se ve nada del interior, lo compruebo enseguida. Yo estuve en una de esas cabinas hace unos años, cuando viajé allí, me hice una foto y todo... Siempre me ha fascinado el mundo anglosajón, y la cultura británica en general... ¿Por qué ando pensando en esto? Veamos. Cabina azul. Se parece a las de teléfono rojas de Inglaterra, pero es algo más grande. Y es azul.

Azul como el mar cuyas olas lamen su superficie, o el cielo que se encuentra en pleno atardecer, fundido con el naranja de un sol que dice adiós en el horizonte...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose casi me provoca un infarto, sacándome de mi trance contemplando el ocaso. Un hombre de aspecto extraño pero sonrisa fulminante aparece desde el interior de la cabina, saliendo a trompicones de ella y pisoteando la arena con energía, como tratando de asegurar la realidad del sitio en el que se encuentra.

-Oh. Arena. Curioso.

Tanto sus palabras como el acento fuerte de su inglés como, bueno, como todo lo demás, de pura sorpresa me causan una risa que no puedo contener.

-¡Hey! ¡Alguien! Perdóname un minuto-dice mientras se acerca a mí con cara de concentración-, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

Nunca he agradecido tanto mi bilingüismo.

-¿Dónde crees que estamos?-le respondo con una sonrisa torcida.

Me sonríe en respuesta, una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero soporto estoicamente su mirada, que me escanea con curiosidad.

-Hmm, bien-parece salir de sus pensamientos-. Deberíamos estar en Escocia, al norte de Gran Bretaña...-se frena al ver mi expresión entre divertida y alucinada. ¿Escocia?-. Algo me dice sin embargo que no es así. Aunque lo parece-dice, señalando con un gesto a su alrededor.

Asiento con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

-Puede que se parezcan, pero esto no es Escocia, ni siquiera Gran Bretaña. Estamos en Asturias.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-hace grandes aspavientos, con lo que retrocedo un paso-. Imposible... Imposible...-le dice al aire.

Parece recordar que estoy allí, y con una sonrisa inocente que me hace gracia en alguien tan mayor, me pregunta:

-¿Y Asturias? ¿Dónde está?

Impulsada por su aspecto y actitud excéntricos, me dejo llevar. Me suelto como no lo había hecho en años.

-Oh, estás en el Norte, como querías. Sólo en el Norte equivocado, eso es todo-me encojo de hombros.

Veo que me examina con curiosidad, y esa extraña sonrisa que no parece borrársele en ningún momento.

-¿Al Norte de qué entonces?

-De un asentamiento celta diferente-por alguna extraña razón, ambos nos miramos sonrientes, en una evaluación del otro.

Entonces parece darse cuenta.

-¡Oh! ¡España! España, ¿verdad? ¡Creo que nunca he estado en España!-mira a su alrededor nuevamente, casi demasiado emocionado, como un niño otra vez.

-Sí...supongo que se puede parecer un poco a Escocia.

-Y tú también lo pareces-dice de repente, pero sin mirarme, como un comentario totalmente casual, aún danzando ilusionado.

Me quedo helada. Luego lo pienso mejor, y... Ah. Ya entiendo... Agarro inconscientemente un mechón de mi pelo. Le veo sonreír, pero no me estaba mirando. Uhm.

Rápidamente, voy hasta él y le enfrento, nuestras caras a centímetros.

-¿Qué eres tú?

Se toma unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Eso no es muy respetuoso, jovencita. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo he preguntado primero-frunzo el ceño.

-Soy el Doctor. Ahora, ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Eso no es un nombre!-resoplo yo-. Ni siquiera tienes pinta de rapero o algo así para tener un mote como ése...

Esa pajarita. No puedo dejar de mirarla, es como un imán.

-¿Qué?-dice, con un tono igual demasiado alto. Parece nervioso, y que esos nervios le cabrean.

-Eso no es muy respetuoso-le contesto muy seria, y sin tener consideración por su...¿Incomodidad? Despues de esa respuesta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dice otra vez pausadamente, y se nota que hace esfuerzos por controlarse-. Un momento-parece darse cuenta de repente de algo, y me mira muy fijamente; me echo para atrás algo nerviosa-. Si no estamos en Escocia y tú no eres escocesa, ¿por qué hablas escocés?

-No hablo escocés-me río-, sólo inglés, porque es lo que tú hablas.

Piensa unos instantes.

-Bueno, es comprensible, mi destino era Escocia, pero...tú hablas escocés-me señala con el dedo, dándome un pequeño golpecito en el esternón-, y eres española, pero eres pelirroja, ¿quién...quién-eres-tú jovencita?

Sigue mirándome con genuina curiosidad. Me molesta el hecho de no saber si eso me disgusta...o no.

-Puedes llamarme Cassie-digo muy deprisa, y mirando aquella curiosa cabina cambio de tema en un pestañeo-. ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes y cómo?

-Te lo he dicho, soy el Doctor.

Alzo las cejas.

-Soy un Señor del Tiempo. Y he llegado en esa preciosidad-señala la cabina.

Quieta y en silencio, le observo mientras asimilo lo que me ha dicho. No para de moverse hacia los lados, como impaciente.

-Doctor-resoplo por aquel nombre tan ridículo-. ¿Y qué es lo que curas exactamente?

Vuelve a poner esa sonrisa, la que descontrola mis latidos. Y acercándose despacio a mí, como si temiera asustarme, finalmente me dice en voz baja:

-Cualquier clase de herida que sea capaz.


	3. Azul

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que me ha contagiado, porque que sonría él no es tan raro, teniendo en cuenta que es evidente que está loco, pero yo le miro con la misma sonrisa de demente. Es sólo que...todo en él es tan...cómico. Pero a la vez...sus ojos...esa mirada no concuerda con los más de treinta años que aparenta.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar-frunzo un poco el ceño, aunque aún sonriendo-; ¿qué eres tú? Pareces tan...humano.

Baja los hombros y la cabeza, como decepcionado, hundido por ese calificativo.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Dime que no es verdad-y vuelve a sonreír con esa expresión que parece inocente pero no lo es en absoluto, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Agradecería que dejara de mirarme así. O no.

-Me refería a la forma-le señalo de arriba a abajo con un gesto de la mano-, es evidente que humano no eres.

Parece divertirle el escrutinio intenso que le hago entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me siento desnudo-dice como si tal cosa, pero es suficiente para que me avergüence un poquito, y desvíe mi atención hacia aquella caja azul. Podría ser la mismísima caja de Pandora, pero debo ser una inconsciente porque estoy deseando saber su contenido.

-Estaba pensando que debes ser extraterrestre y ésta es tu nave. Con alguna especie de ilusión óptica que me haga verla como una cabina azul.

La satisfacción que siento al verle abrir los ojos como platos genuinamente sorprendido no tiene límites, pero por fuera lo disimulo con mi mejor cara de póker.

-Guau. Simplemente...guau. ¿Cassie, era?-parece centrar de repente su atención en mí-. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de mí, Cassie?

No puedo evitar una carcajada.

-No, aunque me habría gustado. Aunque creo que ni siquiera yo habría podido imaginarlo sin haberlo visto.

Parece complacido, y yo le doy la espalda para que no vea la sonrisa que se me escapa.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Resoplo, pero acabo contestando.

-Cassandra Salazar es mi nombre completo. ¿Contento?

-Cassandra Salazar-repite, recreándose en los sonidos sibilantes, ya que hablando en inglés son tres-. Eres única en tu especie, Cassandra Salazar.

Aunque vuelvo a resoplar, rápidamente me doy la vuelta y corro hasta la puerta de la cabina para ocultar el violento sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No soy persona a la que le agraden los halagos, más bien me incomodan, pero ése me ha gustado. Demasiado.

-¿No vas a abrirla y comprobar su estado?-recordando todos estos años de educación y modales, añado con voz suave:-. Me gustaría verla por dentro. Por favor.

Esa sonrisa me va a matar. Sin decir nada, se acerca él también, y mira su estado; está algo hundida en la arena, no va a poder abrir la puerta. Como en un impulso, caigo de rodillas al suelo y empiezo a cavar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Cassandra?

-Vamos, cava tú también, o se nos hará de noche antes de acabar.

¿Qué hay en mí que parece encontrar tan divertido?

-Realmente...

-¡Vamos, vamos!-tiro de su brazo con impaciencia, haciéndole caer como yo, aunque algo más aparatosamente, y sonrío al ver la manera tan estrambótica en la que recupera la compostura.

-Más de novecientos años, y jamás...-le oigo murmurar.

Pero le siseo mandándole callar y le indico que cave.

-Necesito...verla...por dentro-digo mientras cavo enérgicamente. Y de nuevo le veo observándome con curiosidad. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que ya casi hemos liberado la nave de su prisión.

-Azul, ya casi estamos-le susurro colocándole suavemente una mano encima, como para reconfortarla, mientras el Doctor le da los últimos retoques a nuestro trabajo.

Estoy hablándole a una cabina. Ajá. Perfecto.

-¿Cómo la has llamado?-me pregunta el Doctor curioso con esa sonrisa de niño.

-"Azul". Es su color en español.

-Oh claro claro-hace aspavientos con la mano como para indicar que lo sabía pero no se daba cuenta-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Cassandra?

-Cassie-le corrijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Cassie-se corrige él también con una risa.

Lo pienso bien antes de contestar.

-No sé...me pareció que...lo necesitaba-miro fijamente la nave, casi con ternura. Puf, cuánto necesito verla por dentro, menos charla y abre ya, Doctor.

Creo que la cara con la que me mira el Doctor debe ser la misma con la que acabo de mirar a Azul.

-Voy a confesarte una cosa, Cassie-dice mientras se recoloca su algo estrafalaria vestimenta (¿eso son...tirantes?)-, no tenía mucha intención de dejártela ver por dentro. No me gusta que me exijan, y menos cuando se trata de la TARDIS-su tono serio casi me entristece, pero de repente vuelve a sonreír-. Pero creo que ella quiere que la veas.

Vale, de él no me extraña que la personifique de esa manera, porque él está loco. Extraterrestre o no, es obvio que está chiflado.

Cuando por fin abre la puerta, he de contenerme para no entrar de un salto, más que impaciente.

Soy consciente de mi extensa imaginación, pero estaba claro que aquella tarde iba a ser duramente puesta a prueba.

No sé mucho de naves y cacharros así, así que en ese sentido cualquier aparatejo podría fascinarme, pero lo que más me atrae es el colorido.

-Qué de luz. Y colores-digo mientras me paseo con una gran sonrisa.

Le oigo reír con ganas mientras no paro de observar cada mínimo detalle de aquella preciosidad. No lo decía de coña antes, realmente es una preciosidad.

-¿Eso es todo?

Me vuelvo hacia él a tiempo de ver cierta decepción en su gesto, más un ceño fruncido, más aquella sonrisa torcida que me matará a base de infartos.

-Bueno, sin saber yo mucho de naves especiales, es lo que llama mi atención-me encojo de hombros.

-Pero...-vuelve a reírse, como de un chiste que sólo él conoce.

-También el tamaño, claro, pero era de esperar.

Por sus reacciones, debo ser un chiste con patas.

-¿De esperar? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-me separo de él lo más disimuladamente posible cuando se pone a hacer aquellos aspavientos.

-Como nave espacial, el tamaño que se ve por fuera es bastante decepcionante. Si fuera así, lo tomaría más como...como una especie de...bote salvavidas de la nave principal.

-No hay que subestimar a los botes salvavidas. Que se lo digan a los supervivientes del Titanic...

-Oh, bien, vienes informado, conoces nuestra historia.

Vuelve a echarme una mirada intensa, a la que evito reaccionar. Acercándose mucho a mí, parece que intenta, en mi cara o en mis ojos, ver más allá.

Sentirse por fin de alguna manera comprendida es una magnífica sensación.

-¿Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Cassandra Salazar?

Resoplo para evitar que la sangre se me agolpe en las mejillas.

-Más bien me gustaría, Doctor, que tú me sorprendieras contándome algo más sobre ti y la pequeña Azul. Porque si estás tan bien informado como yo creo, algo que venga de una simple humana no te reportará nada nuevo.

-¡Meeeeeeec!-pego un respingo-. Error, señorita Salazar. Los humanos sois...bueno, algunos humanos.

Y sin acabar su frase se pone a trastear en los mandos de la nave.

-¡Eh! ¡Doctor! ¿Es porque no he dicho por favor?-me doy cuenta de repente-. Por favor señor Doctor, hábleme de usted y su maravilloso aparato-mi más bien patética solemnidad queda totalmente arruinada con esa última palabra-. Quiero decir, Azul-pongo una mano sobre ella, como una caricia.

-Por supuesto que hablaremos sobre ello...pero antes, has de perdonarme.

-¿Por qué?-le miro sin saber de qué habla.

-Por esto.

De repente y sin avisar, baja una última palanca y con gran estruendo y un retroceso que casi nos tira al suelo, Azul parece despegar.


End file.
